Orange Crow
by IllusionLi
Summary: ¡Orange Crow ha sido enviado a un nuevo programa de variedades para promocionar su nuevo disco! Pero algo no sale como estaba planeado, al parecer Hinata y Kageyama tendrá que hacer un reto como castigo después de perder por culpa de uno de los integrantes del grupo, ¿qué pasará ahí? ¿se saldrán las cosas de control?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

Hinata y Kageyama se observaron el uno al otro perplejos. Atrás de ellos, Tsukishima, Tanaka y Nishinoya se reían del par al ver la graciosa situación en la que se encontraban. Asahi y Yamaguchi se veían aliviados al no haber terminado en el lugar de esos dos. Ennoshita y Suga los veían con sonrisas curiosas. _Esto será divertido_ , murmuraron entre ellos. Por último, Daichi se encontraba ayudando a la MC para tener las cosas listas para el juego que el dúo del grupo estaba a punto de jugar.

Los chicos habían debutado hace dos años como idols bajo el nombre de _Orange Crow_ , con Daichi como líder del grupo. Su popularidad en Japón había sido instantánea, el público enloquecía cada que aparecían en programas de variedad, festivales de música, o daban una presentación sorpresa por las calles de Tokio, la cual atraía cantidades inimaginables de gente, ocasionando que hubiera un congestionamiento y la policía llegara para mantener el orden y evitar que hubieran accidentes con los vehículos que circulaban por la ciudad.

Y es que Orange Crow es un grupo maravilloso. Todos los miembros eran sumamente talentosos. Incluso cuando se especializaban más en un área, no carecían de talento y esfuerzo en las otras. Eran de los grupos más completos dentro de la industria junto a _Blue Knights_ , ambos estaban siempre en los Top 5 de cualquier ranking, usualmente cambiaban entre el segundo y tercer puesto, debido a que en primer lugar siempre estaba el grupo _Purple Swan_ , uno de los grupos con más tiempo en la industria de la música.

Hinata y Nishinoya eran los mejores en el baile. La forma en la que fluían con la música era asombrosa, una vez que empezaban a bailar era cautivante, nadie podía quitar su mirada de esos dos por más que quisieran, era como estar en un hechizo y ser incapaces de liberarse.

Tanaka, Daichi y Tsukishima eran los expertos en el rap. Su dicción era bastante buena, y siempre lograban que encajara con sus canciones más movidas y pegajosas. Además, escribían sus propias letras siempre que podían y su jefe les diera la aprobación de incluirlas en sus álbumes.

Yamaguchi, Suga, Asahi y Ennoshita tenían las voces más hermosas dentro del grupo; debido a ellos, son los vocalistas principales del grupo. Si bien Suga era el que tenía más versos en las canciones, siempre trataban de hacer resaltar a otro de los tres para que todos pudieran brillar y ser reconocidos como se debe, siempre tomando en consideración cómo suena su voz con ciertos versos y el género de música con el que estén trabajando para poder sacar el máximo potencial de la voz y ser aprovechada como se merece.

Kageyama era simplemente un caso excepcional. El día en que llegó a la agencia _Sakanoshita_ e hizo su audición, fue contratado como aprendiz ahí mismo. Era alguien completo en todas las áreas, no carecía de talento en ninguna.

Aparte del enorme talento musical del grupo, lo que también los lanzó a la fama fue su forma de vestir. Siempre estaban a la última moda y eran vestidos con las mejores prendas que su estilista, Kiyoko, conseguía gracias a sus contactos en el mundo de la moda. Siempre que sacaban nueva música, la estilista se encargaba de buscar las ropas que mejor le quedaran al concepto que el grupo estaba utilizando en esos momentos, y su trabajo siempre era elogiado por todos los chicos. En conjunto al vestuario, Yachi, quien se encargaba del maquillaje, era quien hacía resaltar las mejores facciones de cada miembro, haciéndolos relucir lo mejor que se pudiera sin cargar sus caras con tanto maquillaje para que sus pieles no se dañaran.

El CEO, Ukai Keishin, se había sacado la lotería con ese chico. A pesar de su actitud de pocos amigos, no iba a dejar ir a un chico tan talentoso como él, sería lo más idiota que alguien podría hacer al no aprovechar semejante talento.

Eventualmente, Kageyama empezó a abrirse un poco más con los otros chicos, tratando de participar más y siendo menos borde. Claro, eso hablando si no son Tsukishima y Hinata. Ellos dos lo sacaban más de sus casillas, el primero más que el segundo por la actitud chocante que ambos tenían. Con Hinata era más fácil de llevarse bien, incluso se divertía cada vez que discutían por cosas triviales, aunque nunca admitiría eso frente a nadie. Ya fuera frente o detrás de cámaras, sus discusiones divertían a la gente a su alrededor, en _especial_ a los fans.

Debido a ello estaban atrapados en esta situación.

Su compañía los había enviado a un nuevo programa de variedades para promocionar su nuevo disco. En dicho programa se enfocaban bastante en los juegos en donde los chicos tenían que estar muy cerca del otro.

Kageyama y Hinata observaban los platos que estaban sobre la mesa, uno vacío y el otro lleno de papelitos de colores, mientras oían la explicación de la MC del programa. Uno de ellos tenía que colocar los pequeños pedazos de papel coloridos sobre su boca y el otro debía agarrarlos de igual forma con sus labios y dejarlos en el plato vacío. Tenían un minuto para pasar al menos 25 pedazos de papeles, si no lo lograban, tendrían que cumplir un reto, el cual sería elegido al azar.

Hinata estaba decidido a ganar. La última vez que él y Kageyama tuvieron que jugar en un programa terminó cargando al más alto sobre su espalda mientras hacía sentadillas por 3 minutos sin parar. Sin duda alguna, no quería pasar por algo así de nuevo, Kageyama era más pesado de lo que aparentaba.

Ambos voltearon a verse con determinación en los ojos y asintieron. Ganarían este juego a toda costa.

Les ofrecieron sentarse en unas sillas para que Kageyama no tuviera que encorvarse y así Hinata no necesitara ponerse de puntas para alcanzar la boca del otro chico, pero rechazaron la oferta. Voltearon a ver a la MC y ésta dio la señal con su mano izquierda mientras que en la otra sostenía un cronometro. Kageyama tomó el plato con su mano y tomó el primer papel con su boca con rapidez, volteándose hacia el pelirrojo de nuevo quien rápidamente alcanzó su boca y tomó el papel dejándolo en el plato que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa.

A medida que los segundos pasaban y los papeles iban de un plato al otro, ambos chicos se ponían más nerviosos. No era difícil sentir los labios del otro a través del papel, y en dos ocasiones casi terminan besándose por el mal agarre de los dichosos cuadros coloridos.

—¡Diez segundos!—gritó la MC a los chicos, y empezó una cuenta regresiva.

Los chicos decidieron ir más rápido. Hinata levantó dos dedos de su mano derecha e hizo un cero con la izquierda, mostrándole a Kageyama que llevaban ya 20 veinte pedazos. Sólo les faltaban cinco y ganarían el juego.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó a Tsukishima acercarse a ellos, y en definitiva ninguno de los dos llegó a pensar que el rubio sería tan malvado para quitarle a Kageyama el pedazo de papel justo cuando Hinata acercaba rápidamente su rostro hacia el otro chico, el cual terminó chocando sus labios con los del pelinegro. Ambos se sorprendieron ante el repentino contacto y se alejaron el uno del otro con sus caras más rojas que un tomate. Tsukishima sólo se reía del par por sus divertidas reacciones. Los otros chicos estaban igual, en especial Tanaka y Nishinoya, quienes se sostenían el estómago de tanto que les dolía por reírse estruendosamente, hasta la MC se reía discretamente de ellos.

—Bien, chicos, calma,—dijo entre risas la MC. —Contaremos ahora los pedazos que lograron pasar y así determinar si ganaron o perdieron.—La MC se dirigió hacia la mesa y empezó a contar los trozos de papel.

Hinata y Kageyama volvieron con los otros chicos sin mirarse a los ojos, tampoco se quedaron parados el uno junto a el otro como siempre hacían, ahora estaban en extremos opuestos para evitar que el sonrojo volviera a las mejillas de ambos. Pasaron unos segundos llenos de pequeñas risas que no podían ser evitadas, y el MC exclamó:

—Muy bien chicos, el número total de papeles fue… ¡veinticuatro! Lo siento Hinata, Kageyama, perdieron—respondió sin ningún rastro de culpa. Esa mujer también se estaba divirtiendo con todo lo que pasó gracias a Tsukishima. —Ahora vengan aquí,—los animó a acercarse de nuevo y les mostró una tabla en la cual habían varios cuadros cubiertos.—Elijan uno, tienen la libertad de por lo menos escoger su castigo por haber perdido el juego.

Ambos se miraron por un momento sin saber qué hacer o decir, era algo incómodo verse a los ojos, pero debían cumplir con su castigo, así que el más alto de los dos preguntó:

—¿Quieres elegir tú?—Hinata asintió y observó cada uno de los cuadros con detenimiento mientras posaba uno de sus dedos bajo su barbilla. Después de unos segundos, cerró sus ojos y se decidió por arrancar uno de los cuadros de la esquina superior izquierda. Cuando nadie dijo nada, abrió sus ojos de nuevo y sintió que el mundo le estaba jugando una terrible broma. Agarró su cabello entre sus manos frustrado y se fue con Suga mientras un puchero se formaba en su rostro.

—Suga-san,—empezó a decir Hinata antes de abalanzarse hacia su senpai y exclamar incoherencias contra su pecho. En definitiva tenía mala suerte.

Kageyama observó extrañado al pelirrojo y regresó su mirada a la tabla, buscando el castigo que había elegido.

Era una pequeña tabla con divida en cuatro en las cuales estaba escrito:

 _Beso en la frente_ , en el cuadro superior izquierdo; _Beso en la nariz_ , en el cuadro a su derecha; _Beso en la oreja_ , justo en la esquina derecha y el último era… _Beso en los labios._

El pelinegro se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas, hasta casi podía sentir el humo salir de ambas orejas por la vergüenza que estaba pasando en el estudio de grabación, tenía no sólo los pares de ojos de sus compañeros, sino también los del equipo de grabación, quienes tenían sus manos sobre su boca para tratar de esconder las pequeñas risas que querían dejar salir ante divertida escena. Sin duda alguna Orange Crow era un grupo de lo más cómico, no se habían divertido tanto en una grabación del programa desde hacía tiempo.

—Ah, pero no se preocupen mis pequeños cuervos,—dijo cómica la MC. —El último queda descartado, no deben de hacerlo,—mencionó con una sonrisa, aunque se murmuró a sí misma, para que nadie la oyera, que sería bueno si quisieran hacer cada uno de los besos.

Sugawara alejó a Hinata de su pecho y lo llevó arrastras al lugar en el que Tobio se había quedado petrificado. Se sentía algo mal por ese par, pero en serio quería ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir entre esos dos, siempre ocurría lo inesperado y por eso era tan interesante de presenciar.

No es secreto alguno que las fans los emparejan entre ellos mismos, todos lo saben desde que se vuelven aprendices, y saben que sus interacciones venden. Aunque mayormente es para satisfacer a las fans, igual les gusta hacer el _fanservice_ entre ellos para joderse los unos a los otros y avergonzarse en televisión nacional. Los que más iniciaban este tipo de situaciones eran Sugawara, Tanaka y Nishinoya. Hinata también, pero él lo hacía sin darse cuenta realmente, le salía natural, en especial con Tobio.

Debido a esto, su inmensa cercanía con Tobio, y las constantes riñas que la gente encontraba cómica, su pareja más popular era con Kageyama. Y es que ellos dos tenían una química que no se había visto desde hace tiempo, eran un dúo bastante singular, pero se complementaban bastante bien y por eso eran pareja constantemente en este tipo de juegos y en presentaciones especiales.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con las caras llegando a niveles de rojez que ninguno creyó que sería posible llegar y se acercaban más al otro de forma incómoda.

—¡Shouyou!—gritó Nishinoya atrás de él, saltando. —¡Tú puedes hacerlo!—dijo el más pequeño del grupo, levantando su dedo pulgar en señal de apoyo.

—Oye, Rey,—exclamó Tsukishima con una sonrisa maliciosa,—¿acaso tienes miedo de besar al enano? ¡Pensé que era tu Reina!—todos se rieron de lo que dijo el rubio, hasta Hinata se río, menos el aludido.

—Yamaguchi,—llamó el pelinegro al pecoso.—Detén a tu poste de luz andante, me da dolor de cabeza,—el chico de cabello verdoso sólo asintió tímidamente.

Kageyama sólo bufó y decidió mejor dejarlo así, Tsukishima nunca cambiaría ni dejaría de molestarlo con Hinata. Los cerdos tendrían que volar ese día y el rubio tendría que permitirle a Akiteru que los acompañara a una grabación para que algo así llegara a pasar en, ni siquiera en este mundo, posiblemente otra dimensión y futuro alternativo.

—Yamayama-kun,—dijo Hinata mientras esquivaba un golpe del pelinegro por el mote que le puso. —Empecemos con esto para acabar lo más pronto posible. —Trató de decir eso con bastante seguridad, pero sus manos temblaban y sus orejas seguían algo rojas de la vergüenza.

Kageyama tragó en seco y se encorvó un poco para igualar un poco al pelirrojo en altura, acercando una mano hacia su frente para despejarla de los mechones de cabello alborotados que le impedían dar el primer beso del castigo. Tener a Hinata tan cerca siempre le producía una sensación extraña en su estómago y un sonrojo sin razón alguna, en palabras del pelirrojo, se sentía todo _¡Gwaah!,_ pero no lo entendía del todo bien.

Cerró sus ojos y acortó el poco espacio que quedaba entre sus labios y la suave piel de la frente de Hinata, la cual se sintió tibia en cuanto hicieron contacto. Se alejó rápidamente, y escondió su rostro detrás de su flequillo para ocultar un poco el rubor que teñía sus mejillas.

—Va uno, faltan tres. ¡Ustedes pueden hacerlo!—animó la mujer.

Kageyama sintió un tirón en la manga de su camiseta y volteó a ver a Hinata, quien estaba en puntillas, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirándolo expectantemente, esperando que el pelinegro se agachara para poder dar el pelirrojo ahora el beso.

Hinata estaba nervioso. Sí, es cierto que con quien es más cercano físicamente, y de cualquier forma en sí, son mejores amigos aunque ninguno de los dos lo acepte, es con el chico de ojos azules, y siempre lo abraza, le pellizca las mejillas o le da sorpresivos besos en la mejilla para molestarlo y ver las divertidas expresiones que pone cuando reacciona ante las acciones del más pequeño de los dos, no sería nada diferente a lo que ha hecho, la única diferencia es que es en la nariz. Pero ahora se sentía diferente, se sentía más nervioso y consciente de todas las personas que los miraban expectantes, pero ¿expectantes a qué? ¿Qué es lo que todos esperaban aparte del inocente beso?

El pelirrojo sacudió un poco su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se enfocó en su amigo, quien lo veía de forma curiosa por su comportamiento, sosteniéndolo de los hombros para que no perdiera el balance por la gran diferencia de tamaño. Hinata tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire, exhaló, cerró sus ojos y agarró el rostro de Kageyama entre sus manos hasta tenerla a centímetros de la suya. Abrió sus ojos y vio el nerviosismo en los orbes azules del menor. Con lentitud, juntó primero las narices de ambos, algo así como un beso esquimal, y segundos después posó sus labios sobre la punta de la nariz de Kageyama, alejándose del más alto, carraspeando incómodo ante las sonrisas que le dirigían Tanaka y Nishinoya junto a la risa burlona del maldito de Tsukishima.

—Hinata, eso fue tierno. Eres bastante bueno en esto,—mencionó con una sonrisa la MC. No lo mostraba, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de amor por esos dos, eran demasiado adorables para su pobre corazón, el cual sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento ante tanta cantidad de dulzura que esos dos despedían; hasta sentía que le podría dar diabetes ahí mismo.

Kageyama suspiró y se pasó una mano por sus lacios cabellos. Esta situación le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina a medida que se acercaban al último beso. Sabe que la MC dijo que no era necesario, pero él y Hinata siempre cumplen los retos, sin excepción. Y no tenía que decirle eso al pelirrojo, él sabía que pensaban de la misma manera y no era necesario hacerlo saber si ambos tenían casi la misma mentalidad respecto a los retos y castigos en estos shows.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse hacia él mismo hacia el pelirrojo, éste lo jaló hacia debajo de nuevo, posicionándose en el lado izquierdo de Kageyama, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para tener cerca su objetivo, el cual era la oreja del pelinegro. Apartó unos cuantos cabellos que caían sobre ella y se encontró con la pequeña oreja del pelinegro, la cual se encontraba sumamente roja. Quiso reírse un poco pero se contuvo y sólo le dio el beso alejándose con una sonrisa traviesa. _Uno, dos, tres…_ contó mentalmente y:

—¡HINATA IDIOTA!—gritó furiosamente Kageyama sonrojado mientras se limpiaba con su mano la oreja.—¡Me babeaste, idiota!—el pelirrojo sólo se carcajeó ante la expresión del pelinegro y dijo un simple _Don't mind, don't mind, Kageyama-kun._

—Muy bien,—dijo entre risas la MC del programa, pero antes de que pudiera decir que ya podían detenerse, se quedó congelada, y no sólo ella, sino todos los presentes.

Al parecer ninguno pensó realmente que se besarían en los labios, ni siquiera Tsukishima se lo esperaba.

Y ahí estaba el par extraño de Orange Crow. Hinata siendo sostenido por los hombros con las manos de Kageyama mientras apretaba con sus pequeñas manos y los ojos tan abiertos que casi parecían salirse de sus cuencas. Segundos después, se oyó un grito del pelirrojo y se llevó las manos a la boca indignado.

—¡Me mordiste, Kageyama! ¡Eso no es justo!—gritaba mientras apuntaba a su labio inferior. —¡Y además me salió sangre!—exclamó mientras se pasaba la lengua para evitar que la sangre cayera.

—¡Eso fue venganza por lo de la baba, idiota!—y de ahí empezó otra riña en la que ignoraban completamente a la gente que les rodeaba.

Daichi suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para masajear sus sienes; esos dos le estaban dando un dolor de cabeza, ni a vergüenza llegaban, había pasado cosas peores con ambos chicos que esto era básicamente nada.

El líder se acercó hasta los dos chicos revoltosos y les dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, dándoles un sermón de que debían comportarse y no dejarlos con la imagen de un grupo de chiflados o les daría la mitad de la comida que suelen comer. Ante eso ambos dejaron de pelear y escucharon a Daichi regañarlos por su espectáculo de gritos y locuras.

Ante la mención de no darles toda la comida que necesitaban, Suga se acercó hacia ellos y jaló la oreja de Daichi en señal de desaprobación. No iba a dejar que sus niños quedaran desnutridos por no comer lo suficiente, en especial Hinata, él necesitaba bastante comida por todas las cantidades de energía que gastaba a diario.

Más atrás estaba Asahi, quien se disculpaba con la MC por el comportamiento de los cuatro, dando reverencias sin parar por lo nervioso y avergonzado que se encontraba. Nishinoya estaba a su lado dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, tratando de detenerlo, diciéndole que era suficiente, que la MC ya había comprendido y que todo estaba en orden, que no se preocuparan de nada pues es normal que sean regañados si no obedecen a su líder.

Tanaka seguía riéndose sin control alguno, doblado sobre su estómago que le dolía demasiado por reírse sin parar. Ennoshita trataba de calmarlo pero no lo logró, por lo cual tuvo que recurrir a sus mánagers, Narita y Kinoshita, para que sostuvieran a Ryuu y dejara de retorcerse como un gusano por todo el lugar. Si bien lograron sujetarlo, el chico se movía sin parar y en el proceso terminó rompiendo una de las lámparas de iluminación. Esto último llamó la atención de Tsukishima, quien se empezó a reír burlonamente de su senpai por lo torpe que era; sin embargo, Ennoshita se posicionó frente a él y lo jaló de la oreja hacia el lugar del desastre, ordenándole que limpiara y no permitiera que nadie del equipo de grabación le ayudara.

Yamaguchi no sabía qué hacer en medio de tanto caos. Todos estaban haciendo demasiado alboroto y él no era el mejor tratando de calmar este tipo de situaciones, por lo cual optó por dirigirse fuera de cámaras y buscar una silla en la cual sentar, mientras buscaba en la pequeña barra de comida preparada para ellos algún rastro de papas fritas. Después de estar grabando tanto, lo único que quería era darle cualquier alimento a su estómago para poder sobrevivir lo que quedaba del programa hasta que Daichi se decidiera por comer en algún lugar.

Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, y la situación estuviera entre la delgada línea de lo cómico y lo catastrófico, Yamaguchi se la había pasado bien, y estaba seguro de que los demás pensaban lo mismo que él. Una grabación nunca era aburrida cuando Orange Crow se encontraba envuelto.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Hola, ¿cómo están? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí algo a Fanfiction net, ¿cierto? Bueno, espero que eso cambie, la verdad jajajaja. Decidí publicar aquí también mis fics de _Haikyuu!_ , quiero volver a FF, así que por eso subo este one shot _KageHina_ que hice ya hace un tiempo, el cual había subido sólo a Wattpad (por cierto, me pueden encontrar ahí como _IllusionLi_ , por si les interesa o algo) y es originalmente un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga.

Este es... mi regreso después de haber abandonado los fics en el 2015. Y sí, también sé que los dejé colgados con una traducción de _Hey Arnold!_ , pero les prometo acabarla, no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar.

A lo largo de la semana voy a subir otros dos one shots de _Haikyuu!_ para que los esperen, por favor jajajaja. Uno es un _YamaYachi_ y el otro un _YakuLev_ , espero que estas dos parejas les gusten.

¡Ah! De igual manera les quiero decir que tengo muchísimas ideas para este fandom y también para el de _Boku no Hero Academia,_ son los fandoms en los que más ando activa últimamente, así que... eso, me alegra verlos de nuevo, esta vez en nuevos fandoms. No sé si escriba cosas para otros de mis fandoms, pero ya veré si se me ocurre algo lo suficientemente bueno para subirlos.

 _Illusion Li~_

 _Muack!_


End file.
